Double Je
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Byakuya et Ichigo sont ensemble et tout se passe pour le mieux. Tout ? Non! Car un certain Hollow a décidé de se mêler de la vie du couple ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bon alors ça devait être un OS à la base, mais vu la longueur, je l'ai coupé en 3! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Synopsis :** Byakuya et Ichigo sont ensemble et tout se passe pour le mieux. Tout ? Non! Car un certain Hollow a decidé de se meler de la vie du couple ..._

_**Genre :** romance, yaoi_

_**Couple :** Byakuya x Ichigo_

_Ichigo x Shiro_

_..._

_**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo_

_**rating + 18** pour cause de lemon tres tres détaillé et de treesome?_

* * *

**I**chigo ne savait pas si finalement c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne l'avait plus. La situation, dans laquelle il se trouvait, était plus que délicate. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de venir le voir. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de boire le thé, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Alors Kurosaki-kun ?

La voix mielleuse le fit redescendre sur terre et il arrêta de gigoter pour plonger son regard dans sa tasse de thé qui semblait du coup très intéressante.

-Et bien … qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour le grand Kurosaki Ichigo se tiendrait devant moi, timide comme une collégienne devant remettre sa déclaration.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qu'il foudroya du regard.

-Allons, allons … ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ses yeux là. C'est toi qui es venu me trouver. Et ce n'est pas que je trouve ta compagnie agréable mais …

-J'ai un service à vous demander Urahara-san, le coupa Ichigo.

-Un service ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu arrives encore à me surprendre … ce qui est très bien, rajouta-t-il sous le regard noir du roux.

Il but une gorgée de son thé, savourant les parfums délicats de la boisson chaude en attendant la suite. Le petit, comme il le surnommait affectueusement, allait encore lui demander quelque chose qui semblait impossible mais qui en fait n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Cela l'occuperait un peu. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais, Yoruichi était retourné à la Soul Society pour quelques jours, donc … il se retrouvait avec du temps de libre.

Ichigo semblait agité et indécis. Il se gratta la tête et soupira avant de se lancer.

-Je … vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le genre de relation que j'entretiens avec Byakuya, souffla-t-il.

-En effet, cela est parvenu à mes oreilles. Et ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui arborait une jolie teinte coquelicot.

-Et bien ça concerne ma relation avec lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec lui depuis ce temps ! ou comment le prendre ? fit le blond moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils dans ce domaine là. Je me débrouille très bien, s'énerva le roux.

-C'est vrai ?

Urahara s'était légèrement penché vers le roux et celui-ci se recula devant le regard amusé du blond.

-Shirosaki…

Ichigo l'avait dit tellement bas qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu.

-Pardon ? fit-il reprenant son sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Le problème c'est Shirosaki.

-Ton hollow ?

-Oui.

-J'avoue avoir du mal à saisir… fit le blond interrogatif.

-Disons que … pour faire simple … il s'invite quand il ne faudrait pas …

Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspend, il ne pouvait pas entrer plus dans les détails, cela relevait du domaine intime et Urahara n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Ooooohhhh ! ! ! je vois.

Le marchand se cacha derrière son éventail. Il riait intérieurement. Ça allait être plus drôle que prévu finalement. Il comprenait mieux l'embarras du roux mais il décida de jouer un peu avec lui.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Tu as besoin d'un espace pour le combattre à nouveau et être maître de toi même ?

Le roux se gratta la tête, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation au blond sans en dévoiler trop. Déjà qu'il n'avait rien dit à Byakuya et il espérait ne rien avoir à lui dire. Sinon il était très, mais alors très, très, mal barré. Il déglutit à cette pensée et se concentra sur le marchand. Le blond avait pu voir se succéder différentes émotions et expressions sur le visage du jeune homme. Il attendait patiemment que celui-ci s'exprime.

-Non, il ne cherche pas à reprendre le contrôle … il veut … comment dire … en profiter lui aussi.

Ça y est il l'avait dit et il était rouge tomate. Urahara digéra l'information doucement et faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

-En profiter ?

-Oui.

-Pourrais tu être plus clair, Kurosaki-kun ? je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir…

Le roux grogna, ce qui amusa le blond.

-P'tain, j'suis sur vous l'faites exprès.

-Je préfère éviter tout mal entendu pour être sûr de répondre correctement à ta demande, Kurosaki-kun, fit-il mielleux.

Urahara coula un regard vers le roux qui manifestement ne semblait pas ou peu disposé à en révéler plus. Chacun attendait l'autre. Un silence s'installa seulement occuper par le bruit du thé dans les tasses.

-Fais chier, souffla Ichigo.

-Je n'en doute pas Kurosaki-kun, ironisa le blond.

-Il … veut profiter de Byakuya comme Byakuya profite de moi. Le roux plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Hors je ne veux pas le laisser faire.

-Et qu'en dit Kuchiki Taïcho ?

-Il ne le sait pas.

-Pardon ?

-Ça fait une semaine que je me dérobe à ses avances, car j'ai énormément de mal à contrôler Shirosaki quand on se retrouve que tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que Byakuya le sache. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je voudrais que vous me fabriquiez un truc pour qu'il arrête de se manifester dans ses moments là. Qu'il me laisse tranquille pour qu'enfin …

Ichigo s'interrompit rouge, il allait en dire trop. Du coup, il replongea son regard dans sa tasse et reprit d'une voix un peu plus faible.

-Vous allez m'aider Urahara-san ?

-Il faut dire que ton cas est intéressant … et que je vais devoir te poser des questions … mais oui je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ichigo lui sourit et Urahara cacha le sien derrière son éventail.

-Bien … si on passait aux questions, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ichigo avait oublié comment le blond pouvait être.

* * *

Il commençait à être tard et son amant n'était toujours pas rentré. Il savait qu'il avait une mission sur Terre, mais cela ne devait pas lui prendre tant de temps que ça. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'évitait, car oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il se demandait pourquoi. C'est vrai ça. Il faisait des efforts pour se montrer un peu plus chaleureux en dehors de leur lit. Il ne le reprenait plus à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait Byakuya au lieu de Kuchiki Taïcho. Il le laissait vivre chez lui au lieu de son logement de fonction au sein de la 9eme division. Il se demandait encore par quoi il allait passer quand le roux rentrerait.

Il était assis dans sa chambre regardant le soleil couchant jouer dans le jardin. Le vent faisait bruisser doucement les feuilles des arbres. Une légère senteur de terre sèche s'élevait dans l'air. Il profitait de ces derniers instants de calme de la journée. Car il se doutait bien que dés qu'Ichigo arriverait, la tempête se lèverait.

Il sentit soudain le reiatsu de son amant. Il soupira pour lui-même. Ichigo était toujours incapable de le contrôler complètement. Il avait fait des progrès mais, il suffisait d'une émotion trop intense ou d'un contrariété pour qu'il en perde le contrôle.

Il suivit la progression de son amant à travers sa demeure. Celui-ci se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, le roux venait le saluer avant de prendre une douche. Hors ce soir, il allait directement dans sa chambre. Il se leva et partit voir se qui tracassait le jeune homme.

Ichigo sursauta quand il entendit le brun se glisser près de lui.

-Alors …on ne vient même plus me dire bonsoir?

Byakuya avait passer ses bras autour des épaules dénudées du roux. Il posa sa tête dans la nuque offerte et commença à grignoter celle-ci.

-Byakuya … arrête … je … je voudrais prendre une douche …

Ichigo se défit un peu brutalement de la prise de brun et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa glisser contre elle et se mit à pratiquer des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. Enfin plutôt pour calmer Shirosaki.

_-Allons allons majesté … laisse moi ta place … et tu verras comment on va bien s'amuser._

-Vas te faire foutre !

_-J'aimerai bien mais j'suis tout seul ici … allez laisse moi ta place …_

-Ta gueule !

Byakuya avait regardé incrédule Ichigo se dégager et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait sentit une légère perturbation dans le reiatsu du jeune homme et se dit que ça devait être la cause de ce rejet. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Ou plutôt qu'il force Ichigo à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. La légère brise, qui soufflait, n'arrivait pas à dissiper la chaleur étouffante de cette après midi. Les coups échangés entre les deux shinai résonnaient dans la cour d'entraînement du domaine Kuchiki. Byakuya faisait travailler Ichigo sur la maîtrise de son reiatsu lors d'un combat. Ce que le roux avait beaucoup de mal à faire. En effet, dés qu'il commençait à se battre, il en perdait la maîtrise.

Les deux hommes étaient en sueur et s'observaient attentivement. Le brun essayait de faire plier le roux, qui restait sur la défensive afin de garder un minium de contrôle sur lui-même.

-Et bien et bien … que voilà de fiers combattants!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir arriver vers eux Urahara et Yoruichi.

-Oï Byakuya, tu nous offres le thé? Demanda la femme chat.

-Ais-je vraiment le choix? Lui répondit le noble, en haussant les épaules. Allez vous installez. Nous arrivons.

-Ok, fit la jeune femme, puis se retournant vers le blond, suis moi, Kisuke.

Et ils regardèrent le couple partir vers la maison. Byakuya regarda Ichigo qui partit sans un mot vers sa chambre. Puis il se décida lui aussi à aller prendre une douche avant de rejoindre leurs invités surprises.

Le serviteur posa doucement le thé devant son maître et ses invités, puis il se retira et ferma la porte le plus délicatement possible. Il n'avait eu qu'une hâte celle de sortir de cette pièce où une atmosphère lourde régnait. Il repartit avec son plateau en cuisine. Dans la salle, seul le bruit des pas décroissant du serviteur se faisait entendre. Un silence s'installa. Personne n'osant parler en premier.

Ichigo regardait le fond de sa tasse, ne voulant croiser ni le regard du brun, ni le regard du blond qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui. Il se doutait du pourquoi de la visite du blond. Mais il n'aurait pas penser qu'il se pointerait ici. Et avec Yoruichi en prime. Il le sentait mal, très mal. Ça allait être sa fête.

Byakuya observait son amant qu'il trouvait agité. Son regard froid passa ensuite sur ses deux invités. Son visage se referma encore un peu plus. Il n'aimait déjà pas quand Yoruichi venait car ça signifiait problèmes à l'horizon. Mais, si en plus, elle venait avec l'ex-capitaine de la 12eme division, cela voulait dire gros problèmes à l'horizon. Et il n'aimait pas les problèmes. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec Ichigo, qui l'évitait depuis deux semaines, et Renji, qui le prenait pour le bureau des cœurs brisé. Son lieutenant se prenait trop la tête au sujet de sa sœur.

Kisuke souriait comme à son habitude derrière son éventail. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il pouvait voir Ichigo gêné, Byakuya exaspéré et Yoruichi très impatiente de la suite. La demande du roux l'avait occupé une petite semaine. Et il espérait que son invention marcherait. Il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que quelqu'un parle. Et il loua le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Yoruichi.

-Bon alors vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ici ? demanda calmement la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de Byakuya.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pourra te répondre Yoruichi, lui répondit froidement le brun. Ichigo ? fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci soupira et se gratta la tête. Il regardait toujours sa tasse quand il déclara :

-J'ai demandé à Urahara-san de me rendre un service.

-Quel genre de service ? la voix du brun était descendu de quelque degrés encore.

-De lui fabriquer ceci, déclara tout joyeux Kisuke.

Le blond posa sur la table basse un bracelet. Celui-ci était noir, d'environ 3 centimètres de large, avec un gros bouton blanc et deux boutons plus petits, un vert et un rouge. Tous regardaient le bracelet avec intérêt.

-Vous avez réussi ? demanda Ichigo en plongeant son regard dans celui du marchand.

-Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Le blond déplia son éventail devant lui pour cacher le grand sourire qui barrait son visage. Tous attendaient la suite.

-Et bien Kurosaki-kun, essaye-le.

Ichigo posa sa tasse et tendit la main pour attraper le bracelet. Cependant Byakuya l'en empêcha.

-Mais lâche-moi !

-Non … pas avant de savoir ce que c'est.

-Je pense que le plus simple, c'est de laisser Kurosaki-kun le mettre.

Ichigo récupéra sa main, attrapa le bracelet et le fixa à son poignet droit. Rien ne se passa. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le blond.

-Je te conseille de te mettre debout … et d'appuyer sur le bouton blanc.

Ichigo se leva et appuya sur le bouton. Un grand boum se fit entendre et tous regardèrent derrière le roux. En effet, un corps se trouvait allongé par terre. La première chose qui surprit fut le blanc du kimono.

-P'tain … fais chier … ça fait mal …

Une tête se distingua du tas blanc devant eux et il furent trois sur quatre à être étonné du visage qui s'offrit à leur yeux. C'était le même qu'Ichigo mais la peau et les cheveux étaient blanc, alors que les yeux étaient noirs et ors.

-La ferme, Shirosaki ! gronda le roux.

L'albinos n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il se retrouva avec la pointe de Senbonzakura sur la gorge.

-Il est rapide c'ui là ! fit-il ricanant.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherai de mettre fin à ta vie, hollow ?

-Le fait est que si vous le tuez, Kuchiki Taïcho, vous tuer Kurosaki-kun par la même occasion.

Tous des retournèrent pour regarder le blond attendant la suite. Urahara fit un signe avec son éventail et Ichigo se rassit. Shirosaki vint s'asseoir à coté de lui un peu trop près au goût de Byakuya.

-Bien, Bien … alors comme vous pouvez le voir ce bracelet a permit à Ichigo de matérialiser son hollow…

-J'm'appelle Shirosaki, cracha le hollow.

-Que d'agressivité ! et ce n'est pas bien de couper la parole aux gens.

-Ça j'm'en contre fout !

-On s'en doute. Kurosaki-kun, peux tu appuyer sur le bouton rouge s'il te plait.

Ichigo suivit la directive du blond et aussitôt l'albinos se raidit et tomba à la renverse. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Il était totalement prisonnier, incapable de bouger ou de parler.

-Bien, comme ça je vais pouvoir continuer. Je disais donc que ce bracelet permet la matérialisation de Shirosaki. Kurosaki-kun est venu me trouver la semaine dernière avec cette requête.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? questionna le noble en se tournant vers son amant.

-J'suis obligé de répondre, fit Ichigo d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui. Le ton du brun était catégorique.

-Je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler quand on se retrouvait tous les deux … seuls, insista le jeune homme pour être sûr que le brun le comprenne.

Le sous entendu n'échappa à personne. Ichigo avait envie de se cacher sous la table. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter chez son amant et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-S'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle, pourquoi ne pas l'affronter à nouveau ? s'interrogea le brun.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. On peut en reparler quand on sera seul ? Ichigo indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête le duo d'ex-capitaines qui les regardaient, très intéressés par leur conversation.

-D'accord, souffla le noble. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te dérober.

-Oh mais non, vous gênez pas pour nous, s'exclama la femme chat. Le rouge te vas si bien aux joues, Ichigo.

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant le roux rougir un peu plus.

-Bon je vais peut être pouvoir continuer mes explications maintenant.

Le blond regarda tour à tour Yoruichi, qui se tut, Byakuya, qui le regarda de son regard froid, et Ichigo qui rougit de plus belle. Il avait même réussi à capter l'attention de Shirosaki.

Il leur expliqua donc que le bracelet permettait la matérialisation du hollow intérieur d'Ichigo pendant une certaine période. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle tiendrait. Le bouton blanc faisait office d'interrupteur. Ichigo pouvait faire revenir Shirosaki en appuyant dessus. Le bouton rouge servait à immobiliser le hollow au cas où. Et le bouton vert permettait de le localiser.

-En effet Kurosaki-kun, si tu appuies sur ce bouton tu verras apparaître un lien entre vos deux bracelets.

Ichigo appuya sur le bouton vert et tous virent un lien rouge partir du bracelet du roux pour aller au poignet du blanc toujours immobilisé. Ichigo lui rendit sa liberté et il s'assit en maudissant tout bas les shinigamis et leurs inventions à deux balles.

-Une dernière information et pas à prendre à la légère. Shirosaki est une partie de l'âme de Kurosaki-kun. Donc … Kurosaki-kun ressent ce que ressent Shirosaki. Pas tout de suite mais à la longue oui. Par exemple s'il est trop longtemps immobilisé, Kurosaki-kun en ressentira les effets lui aussi. Et c'est valable dans le sens inverse.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'sais ça , moi ! ironisa l'albinos.

-On t'a rien demandé, Shiro !

-Les p'tits noms doux maintenant, sourit le hollow en rapprochant son visage du roux.

-La ferme, enfoiré !

-J'adore tes mots doux, mon Roi.

L'albinos continuait à se rapprocher du roux qui lui reculait. Mais il buta contre Byakuya. Ichigo se retrouva coincé entre le torse du brun dans son dos et Shirosaki au dessus de lui. Leurs nez se touchaient et avant que quiconque n'intervienne, l'albinos prit possession des lèvres de son roi. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'Ichigo ne le repousse et ne lui colle son poing dans la figure.

-Enfoiré ! tu vas arrêter tes conneries maintenant !

-Oui oui mon Roi … pour l'instant.

Shirosaki se massait la joue au point d'impact et dardait un regard noir sur le roux qui ne sut dire si ce dernier était chargé de colère ou de désir.

-Euh Kisuke …

-Oui Yoruichi ?

-Je crois qu'on va les laisser …

-Je crois que tu as raison …

Le couple se leva et prit congé du trio.

-Amusez vous bien, lança le femme chat avant de disparaître en shunpo, suivi par Urahara.

Byakuya se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'en choisissant de vivre une relation avec le roux, celle-ci n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer les problèmes actuels. Il soupira et se retourna vers le roux et son double monochrome. Ils étaient en train de se regarder en chien de faïence, prêt à bondir à la moindre parole. Il se dit que les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés. Puis il sourit à la pensée que maintenant le roux n'aurait plus d'excuse pour se défiler.

Ichigo en voyant le léger sourire s'afficher sur les traits du brun se dit que ça allait être sa fête ce soir.

* * *

Ils avaient laissé l'albinos sous la surveillance de Renji et de Rukia. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. A peine s'étaient-ils enfermés dans la chambre du brun, qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, affamés par deux semaines d'abstinence. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Seuls les actes comptaient. Ils voulaient se prouver leur attachement mutuel. Ils voulaient faire savoir à l'autre combien il lui avait manqué.

Bientôt la chambre fut rempli des bruits de deux personnes faisant l'amour passionnément. Baisers, gémissements, cris, peaux qui claquent, mains qui caressent, langues qui lèchent, dents qui mordent, succions, doigts inquisiteurs, regards qui s'accrochent, bouches qui se cherchent.

* * *

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kikoo à toutes ! Voici la deuxième partie de cet OS un peu long pour n'en faire qu'une! Allez je ne serais pas longue aujourd'hui ... bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête carabiné et un mal au cul, et oui il faut bien dire ce qui est, assez prononcé.

-P'tain, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Pour les douleurs qui habitaient la partie inférieure de son anatomie, il en connaissait les raisons pour les avoirs largement apprécié la veille au soir. Lui et son amant avaient rattrapé les deux semaines d'abstinence qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils avaient mis le couvert plusieurs fois, étanchant leur soif et leur faim de l'autre.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas son mal de tête. Ils avaient déjà passé plusieurs soirées comme ça sans qu'il ait jamais eu de désagréments à son réveil.

_-Chuis de retour, mon Roi ! !_

-Fait chier !

Son mal de tête venait de Shirosaki qui avait réintégrer son monde intérieur dans la nuit. Urahara leur avait dit que ce n'était pas définitif, que ça ne durait qu'un certain temps. Il se rallongea et se couvrit de la couette, il n'avait pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Il s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

Il se leva plus tard dans la journée. Son mal de tête toujours là. Il se doucha et s'habilla d'un kimono blanc et rouge. Byakuya lui ayant interdit ses tenues humaines quand il était dans son manoir. Ichigo avait finit par s'habituer à cette façon de s'habiller. Ça ne s'était pas fait sans heurts ni cris. Il sourit aux souvenirs de son amant lui expliquant comment se portait le kimono alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie : le lui enlever. Il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Byakuya, sur son corps, dans son corps … il secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui y affluaient.

Il sortit de la chambre dans l'intention d'aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, quand il entendit la voix du noble. Apparemment, il discutait avec quelqu'un. Il frappa un coup discret au shoji.

-Entre Ichigo.

Le roux entra et vit le noble assis avec une tasse de thé à la main, dans son uniforme de capitaine, en compagnie du capitaine de la neuvième division. Son capitaine.

-Hisagi Taïcho, commença-t-il.

-Nous parlions de toi, justement, fit Byakuya. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à coté du noble. Il pouvait se permettre cette familiarité là. Ils étaient chez Byakuya et il l'avait tutoyé. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient mis au point plusieurs règles concernant l'attitude qu'ils devaient avoir l'un envers l'autre suivant les situations. En dehors du manoir, ils étaient Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division et Kurosaki Ichigo, lieutenant de la neuvième division. Leurs rapports étaient uniquement professionnels et ils se vouvoyaient. Ce qui avaient été très dur pour le roux. Mais ils avaient mis cette distance pour se contenir et ainsi travailler sans interférences l'un avec l'autre. De plus, cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour les autres aussi. Par contre, au manoir Kuchiki ou lors de sorties avec leurs amis, ils étaient un couple, se tutoyant et se comportant comme tel. Ils n'étaient pas du genre démonstratif, mais ils y avaient entre eux une complicité et un besoin affectif de l'autre qui des fois avait besoin de s'exprimer.

-Tu vas bien, Ichigo ? questionna Byakuya visiblement inquiet.

Il se demandait si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé n'avait pas été un peu trop éprouvante pour le jeune homme. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre des fois.

-Hummm. Oui ça va … un peu fatigué … un peu mal à la tête. Shiro est revenu, expliqua-t-il en posant son index sur sa tempe.

-Ton hollow ? demanda le capitaine de la 9eme division.

-Oui.

-J'expliquais justement la situation à Hisagi Taïcho.

-Oh, fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

-C'est vrai alors que tu peux le faire apparaître ? demanda le capitaine de la neuvième division, légèrement enthousiaste.

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux le voir ?

-Pourquoi pas. Apres tout ça pourrait être intéressant si on pouvait faire un entraînement avec lui.

Ichigo recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Et Byakuya ouvrit un peu plus les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

-Un … tu veux t'entraîner avec lui ?

-S'il est d'accord. Un petit combat pour voir ses capacités … Changer d'adversaire fait du bien. Et puis c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a un hollow sous la main, vivant, en bonne condition et d'un niveau assez élevé.

Le couple regardait le capitaine de la neuvième division un peu étonné. Hisagi était le genre d'homme plutôt calme et réfléchi. Ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi enthousiaste. Byakuya regarda Ichigo qui semblait perdu dans ses pensée. Puis il le vit appuyé sur le bracelet et Shirosaki s'étala par terre derrière lui.

-P'tain, mon roi, tu pourrais prévenir !

-Tu le savais, Shiro.

-Alors c'est lui ? questionna l'homme au 69.

-Qu'est'as ? ma gueule te plait pas ? répliqua l'albinos.

-Shiro , assis, ordonna Ichigo.

-Oui Oui mon roi.

Et l'albinos prit place à coté de son roi, trop près au goût de Byakuya. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas voir le hollow collé comme ça contre son maître. Cette proximité le dérangeait. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait trop rien dire, Shirosaki était une partie de l'âme d'Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo avait décidé d'avoir un conversation avec son hollow. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier dise n'importe quoi devant n'importe qui et surtout pas devant Byakuya. Il devait le faire avant de pouvoir le laisser seul avec n'importe qui. Il n'allait pas le surveiller tout le temps non plus ! Bien que le comportement de son hollow soit pour l'instant correct, il pensait bien que dés qu'il le pourrait, il ferait des conneries.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon donnant sur le jardin. Le shoji ouvert laissait passer le doux soleil de la fin de journée. Ils se faisaient face, Ichigo assis en seiza et Shirosaki vautré en face de lui.

-J'aimerais que tu fermes ta grande gueule.

-Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me taire, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Justement j'aimerais que tu tiennes bien.

-Pour l'instant à t'as quelque chose à me reprocher?

-Non, avoua le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Shirosaki se rapprocha du roux.

-Tss ... mon roi mon roi franchement tu vas t'voiler la face encore longtemps?

-Fous moi la paix.

-Tss franchement t'es pas arrangeant.

-...

-Tu comptes bouder?

-...

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ... tu ferais bien de l'accepter, tu irais mieux après.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi!

-Tu oublies que ch'uis une partie de toi ... que ch'uis ta part d'ombres ... tout ce que tu refoules...

-Je refoule rien du tout, s'énerva le roux.

Shiro s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes, repoussant Ichigo et venant ainsi s'installer au dessus de lui.

-Allons allons mon roi ... tu ferais mieux d'accepter ce que je te dis, de m'accepter... on irai mieux ... tous les deux.

Le visage de l'albinos n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du roux. Se défiant du regard. Ichigo ne bougeait pas, complètement obnubilé par le regard noir et or de son hollow. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il y lisait : défi? désir? moquerie?

Shirosaki voyait bien l'embarras du roux. Son roi, il voulait l'aider à accepter ses envies. Qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête et qu'il fonce. Il fonçait bien dans les combats pourquoi il réfléchissait autant avec Byakuya. Après tout, c'était un autre genre de combat. Mais ça restait un combat quand même. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait changer de rôle, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ça, qu'il pouvait tout à fait s'en sortir dans ce rôle-là. Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Son baiser était doux et léger. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son roi. Il voulait l'amener à l'accepter lui et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure solution mais c'est la seule qu'il avait trouvée. Et puis il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de combat avec son roi.

Ichigo ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Shirosaki agissait de la sorte. Il aurait plutôt cru que l'albinos aurait cherché la bagarre. Alors pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Et pourquoi, lui, ne le repoussait pas ? Pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait aux baisers et aux caresses de son hollow ?

Le baiser tendre s'était transformé en une série de baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement. Ils se séparaient juste le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

-Ne le nies pas mon Roi, t'as envie de te faire l'glaçon !

-Non, ripostât Ichigo en virant au rouge.

-Oh que si ! t'en crèves d'envie sauf qu'tu veux pas t'l'avouer car t'as peur de sa réaction si jamais il t'prenais l'envie d'essayer. Tu crèves d'envie de voir son visage transfiguré par l'orgasme qu'tu lui donnerais. Tu crèves d'envie de sentir son corps répondre à tes caresses indécentes. Tu crèves d'envie de l'entendre gémir et crier. Tu crèves d'envie de l'avoir à ta merci. Tu crèves d'envie de le voir, de le mettre dans le même état qu'il te met. Tu en crèves d'envie mais tu n'oses pas ! T'as peur ! C'est pour ça que ch'uis là !

Ichigo plongea son regard ambre dans celui un peu spécial de son double. Il y lut que tout ce qu'avait dit Shiro était vrai. Son hollow était une partie de lui-même, il lui servait de miroir.

-Oh putain, tu fais chier, Shiro !

-Je suis là pour t'montrer comment c'est bon. Pour qu't'acceptes de laisser de coté cette peur irrationnelle. Pour qu't'acceptes ses envies. Pour qu'tu lui imposes ses envies … comme il t'impose les siennes.

Le hollow franchit à nouveau l'espace les séparant, quémandant l'accès à la bouche de son Roi. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore une fois, explorant la bouche de l'autre.

-Je vais t'monter, souffla sensuellement le hollow à son oreille.

Shiro fit passer ses mains sur le torse de son roi, le frôlant à travers le tissus du kimono. Peu à peu, il descendit ses mains. Elles trouvèrent l'obi et le défirent. Elles écartaient les pans du kimono et purent enfin toucher la peau dorée. Ichigo frémit sous lui. Il avait repris possession de sa bouche et leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se caressaient mutuellement. Le désir montait en eux. Ichigo, pas en reste, exécuta les mêmes gestes que Shiro, mettant à l'air libre la peau blanche du hollow. Petit à petit, ils se laissaient emporter par leurs sensations, par leurs désirs. Ils étaient nus sous leurs kimonos. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le membre dressé de l'autre et commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement. Un éclair de lucidité traversa Ichigo qui stoppa son mouvement et commença à se débattre.

-Non … arrêtes Shiro … je … je peux pas …

-Si tu peux … tu l'trompes pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes … chuis une part de toi … tu es juste en train de … te masturber … fit-il dans un sourire avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son roi.

Ichigo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se laissa de nouveau faire par son double monochrome. Il répondait aux baisers. Il répondait aux caresses. D'un coup, Shiro s'écarta de lui et se releva légèrement. Ichigo le regardait, incrédule, s'empaler sur lui. Il n'en revenait pas ! Lui, jamais il n'aurai fait ça sans un minimum de préparation. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, sous l'afflux des sensations qui leur parvenaient.

-Tu …

-C'est mignon … tu t'inquiètes pas pour moi … , railla l'albinos.

-Ta gueule !

Et il le fit taire en levant la tête et en l'embrassant. Shiro se mit alors en mouvements. Mouvements qui arrachèrent de gémissements au roux. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles sensations. Il était toujours celui qui se faisait prendre, pas celui qui prenait. Byakuya était son premier amant et il lui avait tout appris. Mais jamais il n'avait inversé les rôles. Au bout d'un moment, l'envie de le prendre avait surgit en lui, mais il l'avait refoulé et Shiro s'en était nourri. L'albinos voulait lui montrer le plaisir qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il prenait le brun. Il voulait que son envie devienne la plus forte pour qu'enfin il la comble. Pour qu'enfin il le comble.

Seuls leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre dans cette partie de la vaste demeure. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne saurait se qui s'était passé. Ils finirent par jouir en même temps. Après tout, ils ressentaient ce que l'autre ressentait. Après tout, ils étaient semblables. Après tout, l'un appartenait à l'autre.

* * *

Byakuya se demandait encore se qu'il allait trouver en rentrant chez lui ce soir. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Shirosaki avait fait interruption dans leur vie. Ichigo partageait son temps entre lui et son hollow. Il le laissait de plus en plus dehors et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils arrivaient quand même trouver un peu de temps pour eux deux et là … Byakuya frémit en pensant à ses moments là, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Sans Shirosaki ni dedans, ni dehors. Ses moments où il laissait libre cours à ses envies, à ses pulsions, auxquelles le roux répondait toujours favorablement. Il sourit en pensant que ce soir, il allait encore une fois posséder son amant, le faire gémir et crier de plaisir, s'insinuer en lui et voir son visage déformé par l'orgasme. Tout d'un coup, il eut chaud, très chaud. Il se glissa dans sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain attenante. Il ouvrit les robinets et l'eau commença à remplir la baignoire. Il commença alors à se déshabiller.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était que Shiro se prélassait sur la terrasse. L'albinos, en voyant le brun rentrer, se dit que ça serait bien d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Et quand il entendit l'eau couler, il se dit que lui aussi prendrait bien un bain.

* * *

Il était bien. Plongé dans l'eau chaude. Laissant celle-ci le décontracter. Se laissant bercer par cette douce sensation aqueuse. Il sentait presque des doigts agiles lui masser les épaules. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-A c'que j'vois, chuis capable de te faire du bien aussi, ironisa un voix derrière lui.

Surpris le brun se releva et se retourna pour faire face à un Shirosaki tout sourire et … tout nu. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, hollow? gronda-t-il.

-J'm'appelle Shirosaki ... je t'appelle pas shinigami que j'sache... alors m'appelle pas hollow!

-Je réitère ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'viens prendre un bain … et faire un minimum de causette avec toi, finit-il dans un sourire.

Byakuya le regarda méfiant. Shiro, quant à lui, agrandit encore un peu son sourire puis voyant que le brun ne le foutait pas à la porte, rentra dans l'eau. Byakuya ne dit rien mais s'assit à un bout de la baignoire, croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa l'albinos d'un air froid.

-Tsss … pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs avec moi … j'vais pas te manger… quoique si tu m'le d'mande gentiment …

Un fin sourire pervers s'étira sur le visage du hollow. Ce qui fit frissonner Byakuya. C'était troublant pour lui de se retrouver avec le double d'Ichigo. Ils étaient en tout points semblables sauf pour la couleur de la peau, des cheveux et des yeux. Ils avaient la même odeur, la même marque spirituelle. Et bien qu'il n'en montre rien, Shirosaki le devinait. Il pouvait voir les efforts que le noble faisait. Il était certain qu'il réprimait les envies de son corps.

Doucement, l'albinos s'approcha du brun, qui se statufia. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, aussi proche que possible sans se toucher. Shirosaki se positionna en face de Byakuya, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du noble, sans le toucher. Puis il se pencha vers lui. Doucement.

-Chuis sûr qu'tu demandes si j'embrasse pareil que lui, murmura-t-il.

Byakuya était comme figé. Son corps et son esprit refusait catégoriquement de s'exprimer. il était pris au piège, vous savez comme les lapins qui se figent sur la route quand ils voient deux phares arriver vers eux à toutes vitesse. Il savait qu'il devait le virer de là. Mais en même temps, Shirosaki faisait partie d'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait pas repousser Ichigo, non ?

Les lèvres fraîches du hollow le firent frissonner quand elles rencontrèrent les siennes. Il se surpris à apprécier le contact doux et sensuel. Lentement, Shirosaki se rapprocha de lui et bientôt, fut assis sur ses genoux. Le hollow rompit le contact et le regarda narquois.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre la suite à plus tard …

-Que …

Byakuya ne put continuer car il voyait le hollow disparaître progressivement. Il était partit rejoindre le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Il souffla fortement. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait prit. Et ce qui prenait le hollow. C'est comme si, cet être, mort, sans cœur, sans sentiment, voulait qu'il l'accepte, voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas que violence et envie meurtrière. Il secoua la tête avant de s'allonger dans son bain et d'en profiter.

* * *

-Shiro !

-Oui, mon Roi ?

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Mais à rien, mon Roi.

-C'est ça ! Prends pour un con en plus !

-J'oserais pas, mon Roi ! fit l'albinos ironique.

Ils étaient dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, se faisant face, et dans une tenue que le roux avait du mal à comprendre. C'est SON monde intérieur ! ! ! Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils alors nus avec des posters de Byakuya, dans des positions très … équivoques, un peu partout.

-Tu peux vraiment pas m'expliquer tout ça ! ! ! ! !

-Non, mon Roi.

Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandit encore.

-Et où est Zangetsu ?

-Alors là, vraiment aucune idée, mon Roi, fit l'albinos en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo fit un tour sur lui-même et regretta aussitôt son geste. S'il avait put se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant c'était parce qu'il engueulait Shirosaki. Mais là, voir des photos de son amant lui fit monter le sang à un certain endroit. Il rougit quand il s'en rendit compte. Il rougit encore plus quand il sentit son double collé son torse contre son dos. Les bras de Shirosaki l'encerclèrent alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser son corps.

-Allez mon Roi, il faut t'détendre, fit malicieux l'albinos. Regarde comment t'es tendu là…

Shirosaki prit en mains la virilité dressée de son roi et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Pervers … répondit le roux dans un souffle.

-Mais pas autant que toi, mon Roi.

Il fit alors tourner Ichigo pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Aucun des deux ne pouvait alors ignorer l'état dans lequel l'autre se trouvait. Excités. Ils fondirent sur la bouche de l'autre en même temps et laissèrent la passion les consumer.

* * *

_Alors cette deuxième partie? Un commentaire à faire ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Guest : merci beaucoup ! moi aussi j'aime !_

* * *

_Et sans plus attendre, je vous livre enfin la fin de cet OS. Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire. Par deux fois, il s'était laissé allé et avait possédé son hollow. Il rougit en y repensant et se sentit durcir. Mais c'était pas possible ça ! ! ! Il n'était pourtant pas aussi obsédé par la chose avant.

-_Mais si mon Roi,_ lui susurra Shirosaki. _C'est juste qu'avant tu refoulais et que du coup c'est moi qui passait pour un obsédé._

Il entendit rire le hollow et fronça les sourcils. En y réfléchissant, il dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord. Shirosaki avait brisé certaines des barrières morales qui encadraient sa façon de penser.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main sur son bras. Il se tourna pour découvrir Byakuya près de lui et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Ses joues rosirent et il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Ichigo, est-ce que ça va ?

Le noble était visiblement inquiet pour lui et il s'en voulut de lui causer de l'inquiétude.

-Ça va … je suis juste un peu fatigué…

Et sans regarder plus que ça son amant, Ichigo se leva et sortit de la salle à manger pour aller directement dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit avant de se cacher sous la couette. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas très bien, sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il attendait une réflexion acide de la part de son hollow, mais elle ne vint pas. Il remercia alors Shirosaki de le laisser tranquille.

Byakuya avait regardé le roux sortir en se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre les réactions du roux. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas de double cynique dans la tête. Il poussa un gros soupir et se décida lui aussi à aller se coucher. Cependant, il ne rejoignit pas sa chambre, mais se glissa dans celle du roux. Il le trouva endormi. Il se dévêtit sans faire de bruits et se glissa sous la couette. Il eut le plaisir de sentir son amant venir se blottir contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et caressa un instant la chevelure rousse indisciplinée. Bercé par la respiration régulière d'Ichigo, Byakuya finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Et puis il avait l'impression d'être entravé. Mais il ne savait pas par quoi. Tout d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, comme s'il sortait d'une longue période en apnée. Il ne bougea pas, laissant sa respiration redevenir calme. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, ne restait que l'impression … qui déjà elle aussi disparaissait. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Byakuya. Son amant était venu dormir avec lui ? ! C'est qu'il devait l'inquiéter alors. Doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, Ichigo écarta une mèche sombre qui barrait le visage si serein de l'endormi. Il avait rarement l'occasion de le voir comme ça. Sans son masque. Il le trouva beau et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour le noble. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était tombé amoureux, ni comment il était possible que Byakuya lui renvoit ses sentiments, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme de sa vie, tant et si bien, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'il était lui-même l'objet d'une intense observation. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Byakuya effleurer ses côtes.

-Ichi, murmura-t-il.

-Bya…

Ichigo ne put en dire plus et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci l'enlaça et le serra contre son cœur. Le brun commença à lui caresser les cheveux et Ichigo se laissa bercer par cette caresse.

-Ichigo, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, lui dit-il doucement.

Le noble sentit la tête d'Ichigo faire non et poussa un petit soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. A tout les coups, il se faisait une montagne d'un rien.

-Ichigo … s'il te plait, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Non, répondit une toute petite voix.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai pas envie … de me disputer avec toi …

-Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'on va se disputer ?

Silence. Byakuya continua ses caresses et resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme. Qui sembla vouloir s'enfouir encore plus entre les bras de son amant.

-Ichigo ?

-Je … Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire … te demander …

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Je sais comment tu peux être parfois …

Byakuya décida de ne pas relever. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il était bien trop inquiet par ce qui tracassait son amant à ce point.

-Ichigo … je te promet que je me fâcherais pas … alors dis moi ce qui te tracasses à ce point …

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, qui parurent une éternité au noble. Il se contenta donc de continuer à serrer sur son cœur son amant. Ichigo, lui, pesait le pour et le contre, et, bizarrement Shirosaki n'intervint pas. Finalement, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

-Je … la raison pour laquelle … raaahh … je sais pas comment dire ça …

-Fais au plus court, je verrais si j'ai besoin d'explication ou pas …

Nouveau silence. Puis grand saut d'Ichigo.

-Je voudrais te faire l'amour.

-Que crois-tu que nous fassions ?

-Non … tu me fais l'amour … Je voudrais …que tu me laisses faire, finit presque suppliant Ichigo.

Byakuya releva la tête du roux en se saisissant de son menton. Il rencontra alors un regard qui le bouleversa. Il pouvait y lire tout l'amour que lui portait le roux, mais aussi toutes ses indécisions, tout ce qui le tourmentaient. Il fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise puis les ferma pour apprécier au mieux ce baiser.

-Tu …tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Et pourquoi le serais-je ?

-Bah … je veux te dominer et ça à pas l'air de te déranger …

-Et pourquoi ? les rôles ne sont jamais figés … Tu devrais pourtant le savoir…

Ichigo semblait réfléchir mais Byakuya préféra l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de se prendre le chou.

-Ichigo … tu croyais que je ne voudrais pas te laisser mener nos ébats ? Ecoutes, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre … mais ça ne me dérangerais pas de me laisser faire complètement.

Ichigo remarqua le léger rougissement des joues de son amant. Et se sentit durcir à cette simple vue. Il se pencha alors vers le noble et brossa leurs lèvres. Tendrement. Avant d'en prendre possession. Byakuya lui accorda l'entrée de sa bouche et la langue d'Ichigo partit à la recherche de sa jumelle. Son cœur se gonfla et son désir s'intensifia, quand il sentit que le noble ne cherchait en rien à reprendre la dominance du baiser. Il s'enhardit alors et bascula sur lui. Le baiser devint plus exigeant, plus passionné.

Ichigo fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou, puis du torse de son amant. Ses doigts se mirent en devoir de faire dresser les tétons du noble. Des frissons parcouraient la peau pâle de Byakuya faisant écho aux gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Doucement, Ichigo éveilla le corps sous lui, lui procurant des sensations de pur délice, faisant naître frissons, gémissements et petits cris de surprise de la part du noble, quand il marquait de ses dents la peau claire.

Arrivé devant l'objet du délit, Ichigo le lécha avant de le prendre en bouche et d'appliquer un mouvement ascensionnel lent et sensuel. Sa langue, elle, jouait avec la peau délicate du gland, arrachant de gémissements un peu plus fort au brun.

Il mêla ses doigts à sa langue pour les humidifier, puis les dirigea vers l'intimité vierge de son amant. Doucement, il caressa la peau douce avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt. Il sentit le brun se crisper légèrement sous l'intrusion et fit ressortir son doigt.

-Attends, murmura Ichigo en se levant.

Il alla jusqu'à son armoire et en revint avec un pot de lubrifiant. Il se réinstalla entre les jambes de Byakuya et reprit la préparation. Le premier doigt s'enfonça plus facilement et fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième. Le roux reprit alors sa fellation pour détendre et faire apprécier à Byakuya les préliminaires.

Le brun laissait les sensations couler en lui. La présence des deux doigts n'étaient pas vraiment douloureuse, plutôt inconfortable. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était à chaque fois pareil pour Ichigo. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que la fellation était encore plus agréable avec ses doigts en lui.

Un troisième doigt fut introduit et les mouvements s'intensifièrent, finissant de le préparer. Il avait accroché les draps avec mains. Sa respiration était haletante et son corps se tordait de plaisir. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de voir son amant dans cet état. Il se sentait pulser. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre et le posséder complètement. Le faire gémir et crier.

-Ichi … je vais …

-Viens !

Byakuya ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se répandit dans la bouche si accueillante du roux. Celui-ci retira ses doigts et s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les baisers se succédèrent. Leurs mains les caressants, les amenèrent à vouloir plus.

-Toujours d'accord ? questionna Ichigo.

-Toujours, lui répondit Byakuya.

Le roux se redressa et appliqua une pointe de gel sur ses doigts. Il les réintroduisit dans son amant. Byakuya se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui. Puis il sentit les doigts le quitter et soupira de frustration. Mais ils furent aussitôt remplacés par la virilité dressée du son amant.

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de Byakuya, quémandant silencieusement son accord. Le brun hocha légèrement la tête et Ichigo entra. Lentement. C'était chaud. C'était serré. C'était si …bon … si agréable de se trouver là. Certes, il avait déjà dominé, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. La différence entre Shirosaki et Byakuya était … immense. C'était tellement plus intense avec son amant.

Une fois complètement entré, il s'immobilisa et fondit sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci était légèrement crispé. Il voulait le détendre avant de pouvoir bouger. Doucement, il l'embrassa et le caressa.

Byakuya avait retenu sa respiration lors de la pénétration. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais pas vraiment agréable non plus. Il espérait que cette sensation disparaisse rapidement. Il n'était pas sûr de la supporter longtemps. Il avait beau avoir dit à Ichigo qu'il s'en fichait, pour l'instant, il n'avait guère envie de retenter l'expérience. Cependant, il savait que le plaisir viendrait. Alors, sous les caresses d'Ichigo, il se détendit.

-Vas-y, lui murmura-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ichigo se mit en mouvement. Ressortant presque entièrement pour replonger dans les profondeurs.

La respiration de Byakuya se fit plus rapide encore. Il se concentrait sur ses sensations. Et bientôt, le plaisir fut là. D'abord tinté de douleur, puis juste du plaisir. Il sentit Ichigo sourire dans son cou.

-Tu es fier de toi ?

-Oui ! Si déjà tu apprécies …

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase et se concentra sur ses mouvements afin de leurs procurer à tous les deux du plaisir. Le plaisir monta en eux et explosa leurs sens. Byakuya se répandit sur leurs ventres et Ichigo ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. Il se détacha du noble pour s'allonger à coté de lui. Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-On a salit les draps, fit Ichigo en baillant.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Byakuya. Je suis pas en état de me lever …

-On verra ça demain alors …

-Bonne nuit, Bya, fit Ichigo en l'embrassant.

-Bonne nuit, Ichi, répondit le noble en embrassant à son tour son amant.

* * *

Dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, un certain hollow avait profité du spectacle de son roi dominant son amant. Shirosaki avait une fenêtre sur le monde extérieur sans qu'Ichigo soit au courant. Il n'avait put résister longtemps aux sensations qu'Ichigo ressentait, ni au spectacle qu'offrait le noble. Il avait eut recours à sa main droite, puis à sa main gauche.

-J'espère que tu es content de toi ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, sachant très bien qui était là.

-Oh oui ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Il se retourna finalement pour observer Zangetsu. Le vieil homme se tenait comme toujours droit comme un i et le toisait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-Oh c'est pas la peine de m'regarder comme ça, hein ! Vas pas m'dire que ça t'dérange tant qu'ça !

-Non, je ne le dirais pas, fit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?

Shiro suivit le regard que le brun posait sur lui. Il exposait son corps nu aux yeux du zanpakuto, dans une position des plus aguicheuses. Il était assis par terre, les jambes écartées, du sperme recouvrait son ventre et avait servit à humidifier ses doigts et son intimité. Une légère pellicule de sueur le recouvrait.

-En quoi ça t'dérange ? Tu voudrais pas plutôt en profiter ? fit-il pervers.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais … soupira-t-il en se rapprochant du hollow.

-Jamais … répondit ce dernier .

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Moi en tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir de publier cet OS qui a déjà plusieurs années et de le partager avec vous ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_


End file.
